


Test Stress

by colorfulwatcher



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: (Practice with words that's why), Doing homework, Gen, Why do I write such simple stories?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7917796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulwatcher/pseuds/colorfulwatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This test was stressing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Test Stress

**Author's Note:**

> If I had to make an Chronological Order of this AU this would be the first (written chapter [If I do not write another one]). Sadly I accidentally deleted the original one but I like how this one came out better.

Yuto was pressing his fingers against the keyboard of his black laptop as he was sitting in the chair in front of his desk. On his right was his Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon plush, but his dark grey eyes were focused on the mainly blue glowing screen making sure the characters he was typing in the keyboard were being registered by the electronic device. While some might vilipend this small action Yuto knew it was a really important thing for him to do. 

'The things a person can collude if they knew the language of computers.' Yuto thought. He was actually grateful Yuya had a decent knowledge of computers but not enough as he did. He could only imagine the pranks Yuya would do to him with that knowledge.

'I guess that is one thing I can be grateful for.' Yuto thought as he started typing again. In order to code it was required to be fastidious. This was something Yuto excelled at with school subjects. All of his teacher's were impressed by his work. Yuto saw that the computer still did not do what he wanted it to do. Yuto took a deep breath as he closed his eyes. He noticed the time in the computer read '6:16'

'Let's just take a break Yuto.' Yuto thought as he stood up from his chair. He walked to his bed and leaned his body in falling flat from exhaustion.

'To think that just sitting down and looking at a screen makes me exhausted.' Yuto thought as he rolled his body to face the roof. Could he really do this for life? He knew Shun was already on his way to doing well in his passion with him riding on Reiji's coattails with the STEM program. Yuto also wanted to join for the coding section but he still had not received a letter or a phone call for his confirmation to join. 

'Maybe I didn't get accepted.' Yuto thought as he slept on his bed. If he was having difficulties with just one simple test online he could understand Reiji's decision. Yuto felt the heaviness of mental exhaustion take him out for a while.  
_________________________________________

Yuto opened his eyes to see that the room had darkened considerably. He looked at the clock to see it read 7:02. Yuto immediately jolted up from bed.

'I haven't finished my homework.' Yuto thought a bit in a panic. He had been so wrapped up with the test that he failed to check the time in order to have the time to do homework. Yuto noticed something was different. The Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon plush he had on his desk was holding an index card with letters of different fonts. While Yuto at first thought it was a murder he knew that would be impossible. He took the card in hand and saw it was a similar formula he had typed except 3 characters were different. Yuto looked around seeing no one. Yuto touched the mouse making his laptop light up at the action. The test for STEM was unlimited so he was still logged on to the computer with the assignment showing the time he had logged on '5:13'. Yuto took the formula in hand and typed the exact format as the card. He clicked enter and his eyes widened at the result as the card slid from his hand. 

'Who?' Yuto thought. The only ones he knew were capable were either Yuri or Yugo. 

'It was most likely Yugo.' Yuto thought. There was no way Yuri would help him with this. Yuto then remembered about his other homework he needed done by tomorrow.

“I'll thank him later.” Yuto said taking the books from his book bag out for his assignment. He failed to notice by his door the pair of red eyes that were filled with happiness at his brother's success.

**Author's Note:**

> Words of the day: Collude, Coattail, Vilipend, Fastidious


End file.
